Phantasy Star Universe: A Winter Dinner
by Sharon Dawson
Summary: Lonely because the wind blew. Feelings I realized that even though the answer is nowhere. Call me I already knew. With You that love is. For Each Other.


**Phantasy Star Universe: A Winter Dinner**

By: Chivalry Knight

* * *

**Shattered Memories - A Winter Dinner **

_What do we have? Are we an item? Are we together? Are we meant to be?_

The first time we seen each other again in three years was when you stumbled across the beach, after visiting her grave for the sixth time that day.

_It's up to you to choose, what are we. Are the answers you chose to all your choices? _

I don't know how long everything had been since I last seen those colored red blaze eyes and your sweet face, more than three years or so but surely almost his eyes always get me.

_Now be confident, and go. _

You pulled your knees close to your chest, tears going down your eyes, and almost regrettably I approached you and gave you the most comforting hug that I could ever muster. I couldn't deny that once you looked into my eyes, my heart was filled with glee, but at the same time make my heart ache like all the misery that happened three years ago.

_Aren't we going to be natural? Just like how after the rain, the rainbow seems to sit on the asphalt. _

"Maya?" Your voice came out croaked, painfully as if someone shoved down a screwdriver down your windpipe. And I was pretty certain why you were like this. It's because she left you, and now you're broken.

**_Lonely _**_because the wind blew. _

**_Feelings _**_I realized that even though the answer is nowhere. _

_**Call me **I already knew. _

_**With You **that love is. _

_**For Each Other. **_

"You slacker, I missed you!" I cheered as I blew slightly on your hair, hugging your head closer to me. There was something stirring inside my head, something that I couldn't really handle. Something that wanted to make me break down, but your grip on my shirt had gotten tighter. I turned to you.

"I missed you too..." You tried to sound cheerful and as enthusiastic, and I noticed this almost instantly. "Don't be like that, come on, hug me tighter!" And as if on cue, he did and fully wrapped his arms around my neck. Gladly, there wasn't anyone at the beach. Nor was there anyone there right now. The purple and orange rays of light filled the skies, making few clouds show up as everything did.

His eyes showed pain, and emptiness.

I thought I no longer loved you; that the feeling of seeing you is nostalgic. I had moved on already...that's what I believed in. It's not that I stopped loving you; I just was sure that what I had for you wasn't going to last. I was wrong.

I wiped your tears away as usual and kissed your forehead. "Stop crying, please. Doesn't suit your handsome face. Please, stop." A pained chuckle came after that, and I knew I had him right now. "Bingo!"

But then the feelings came rushing back, those memories too and abruptly martyrdom started filling up my insides. That familiar fake smile I always see came back and I knew you already had put your mask again.

I wanted to frown when you insisted lunch, and all I could give you was a weak nod.

We sat across tables like old times.

I couldn't deny that I had been faking everything, but whenever I see you, I know for certain my face would lit up every time I'd look at you.

We ate together and almost shared a normal conversation.

You shared about your work and so did I.

It was long till we decided to go on memory lane.

We reminisced the times we shared a room together, the times when we decide to war bikini swimsuits and go to the beach whenever my air-conditioner broke down. The word love was slipped in our conversation and you tensed up.

I know how you feel whenever you hear that. You're still hurting and it's not that hard to see, I know.

I didn't know why but I was really relieved that you didn't date anyone after Mirei, and I knew you hadn't moved on from her yet. But you're Dain Evan Klarke, every guy and girl would fall in love with you instantly once they see you, and for the past three years you chose to be alone...after her.

You tried your best to hold the pained expression when the hot rice stung your taste buds and I tried my best too, to hold in my laughter as you grabbed my drink and took a sip of the tea. Took me more than a minute to realize that you had finished every last drip of my ice, and I wanted to hit you across the table.

I did.

And you complained like a child.

I haven't seen you grumble like that in a long time, to be honest, you gotten better actually. At least better than what you were months after her dead. You didn't stop going out on suicidal missions, you didn't stop the want to kill yourself, you didn't stop destroying yourself.

And then you finally left the guardians, after she died. A year later you came back, but only because Laia was busy as hell and she didn't really have time to teach the newbies.

**Erickson Louise.** His sister was my partner in crime, and we love to joke around. Mostly our hobbies was to tease the poor bishie and Dain. We both grown a habit of teasing the poor feminine boy, but randomly Crystal likes to tease Dain less-painfully.

_Most of the times. _

**Niko Meriah. **Don't really know much about the boy, but he's almost an equivalent person like Dain. But Dain's more serious and stuff, because Niko can make a joke or two. Dain's the most serious person I've ever met in my life.

Then the last two, were girls. Ethan's little sister, **Lumia Waber** and some bitch **Fumiko Nishiwaki. **We don't really know where the girl had come from, but she was assigned by the headmaster of sky-clad.

We stepped outside the restaurant when we finally reached the awkward moment. _How do we bid our goodbyes? _

A handshake is too formal; a kiss on the cheek is too familiar; and a hug would just be  
painful for me. I decided to wave instead, but you hugged me. I bit my lip as you whisper words inside my ear, silently captivating me again through your words.'

"I'd like to meet up later." You say and I could feel my heart raising.

I thanked you for the lovely meal and smiled softly at you, but it didn't reach the satisfaction to make you smile. You turned around and proceeded to go away, but something snapped inside of me at that moment.

I wrapped my arms around your waist, and hugged you tighter to me. I took sharp, short breaths my heart beating fast as I waited for something from you, a reaction, but I was waiting what will happen next.

Will you push me away?

You didn't though.

You softly kissed my forehead and we stayed under the moonlight, for minutes. I really didn't know how to respond to him but one thing is for sure.

_I never stopped loving you after all. _


End file.
